With the advent of social media and the advancements in electronic messaging and network capabilities, video messaging is becoming more and more commonplace. Since many users turn off or turn down the sound when viewing video, users may wish to add titles, captioning, or other text to their video messages that describe the context of the video message or provide an opinion or comment on the video presented in the video message. However, manually adding captions, titles, and/or text to a video message can be burdensome and time consuming.